Sylas/Development
|narrative = |artwork = ( , Gadson, Haining) Zeen Chin (Katya Cyan, West Studio) Jason Nguyen |visual = Richard Chu Tom 'Whist' Robbins Rheekyo Lee Kylie Jayne Gage |conceptcredit = Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda }} Champion Roadmap: August 2018 By Ryan 'Reav3' MirelesChampion Roadmap: August 2018 That’s it for today! But I’ll leave you with one last bit of info on new champions. Besides the colorful new mage currently in hiding, we have another new champion locked away, with no release date in sight… Champion Reveal: Sylas Once I was a prisoner. Like you. Locked away by cowards and hypocrites. Left to die for the way I was born. Nothing to live for but vengeance. Nothing to lose but my chains. Yet in the revolution to come—our revolution—these chains will liberate us all. And I will make sure we are never shackled again.Champion Reveal: Sylas, the Unshackled I= ;Petricite Burst After casting a spell, Sylas’ next basic attack whirls his chains around him, damaging nearby enemies. |-| Q= ;Chain Lash Sylas lashes out with his chains, damaging and slightly slowing enemies. After a brief delay, the intersection of the chains detonates, applying an increased slow and damaging enemies again. |-| W= ;Kingslayer Sylas lunges at a target with a powerful strike, damaging them and healing himself. If the enemy is at low health, the damage is increased; if Sylas is at low health, the heal is increased. |-| E= ;Abscond / Abduct Sylas dashes a short distance and shields himself. For a short time, he can recast the ability to whip out his chains, stunning, damaging, and pulling himself to the first enemy hit. |-| R= ;Hijack Sylas hijacks an enemy’s ultimate for his own use. Enemies can still use their ultimates if Sylas takes them. Sylas can take an enemy’s ultimate whenever Hijack is off cooldown, but can’t hijack the same enemy for a while after. ;Playing as Sylas As Sylas, you lash out with merciless magical attacks, pummeling those who would oppose you with stone and steel. Beat down your enemies with repeated , following each flogging with a basic attack for a whirling . Elude arrest and position yourself with before choosing a hostage to hook with . When your struggle becomes a matter of life and death, end the oppression with a crushing strike. When you reach level six, unleash your full potential and Hijack the powers of your foes for a greater purpose—your own. By the late game you can seize multiple ultimates in quick succession, using the enemy team’s own strength against them and bringing your revolution to a violent conclusion. In the end, they will be the ones who kneel. Watch me break a kingdom. ;Tips and Tricks * Crush your foes in combat by weaving in basic attacks after each spellcast for maximum damage. The perfect sequence includes a after every ability, leaving enemies bruised and broken—if not dead. * Consider all your options when ultimates. What do you need most right now? What might be critical a little later? Seizing a brutal finishing move could clinch your current skirmish, but taking a powerful crowd control spell might win you the next teamfight. * You can’t the same enemy for a while after you take their ability, so plot out the full revolt before you start stealing ults. There’s no rush to use what you have, but hesitate too long and you’ll miss opportunities to unleash even more ultimates. Triumph over your opponents by picking the right time—and power—to turn against them. "You picked the wrong side." Dev Doodles: Sylas Real devs. Real stories. Real doodles. In the first episode of Dev Doodles, devs recount some of the challenges they faced while creating Sylas, a champion who steals ultimates from other champions. Animated by: Ehlboy Media Music= ;Related Music Season Start 2019 - Anticipation - Login Screen| |-| Videos= ;Related Videos Sylas The Unshackled Champion Trailer - League of Legends| Magic is Rising Stand With Sylas League of Legends| Sylas Champion Spotlight| Champions in Season 2019| Dev Doodles Sylas League of Legends| Fortune Favors the Lucky Lunar Revel 2019 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Lux Comic Series Preview| |-| Gallery= Sylas Teaser.jpg|Sylas Teaser Sylas Concept 01.jpg|Sylas Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Sylas Concept 02.jpg|Sylas Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Sylas Concept 03.jpg|Sylas Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Sylas Concept 04.jpg|Sylas Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Sylas Concept 05.jpg|Sylas Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Sylas Concept 06.jpg|Sylas Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Sylas Concept 07.jpg|Sylas Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Sylas Concept 10.jpg|Sylas Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Sylas Concept 08.jpg|Sylas Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Sylas Concept 09.jpg|Sylas Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Sylas Concept 11.jpg|Sylas Concept 11 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Sylas Animation Concept 01.gif|Sylas Animation Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Richard Chu) Sylas Animation Concept 02.gif|Sylas Animation Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Richard Chu) Sylas Animation Concept 03.gif|Sylas Animation Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Richard Chu) Sylas Animation Concept 04.gif|Sylas Animation Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Richard Chu) Sylas Animation Concept 05.gif|Sylas Animation Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Richard Chu) Sylas Model 01.jpg|Sylas Model 1 (by Riot Artist Hunter Gage) Sylas Model 02.jpg|Sylas Model 2 (by Riot Artist Hunter Gage) Sylas Model 03.jpg|Sylas Model 3 (by Riot Artist Hunter Gage) Sylas Model 04.jpg|Sylas Model 4 (by Riot Artist Hunter Gage) Sylas Splash Concept 01.jpg|Sylas Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Sylas Splash Concept 02.gif|Sylas Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Sylas Emotes Concept 01.jpg|Sylas Emotes Concept (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Sylas The Unshackled 01.jpg|Sylas "The Unshackled" Illustration 1 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Sylas The Unshackled 02.jpg|Sylas "The Unshackled" Illustration 2 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Sylas The Unshackled 03.jpg|Sylas "The Unshackled" Illustration 3 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Sylas The Unshackled 04.jpg|Sylas "The Unshackled" Illustration 4 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Sylas The Unshackled 05.jpg|Sylas "The Unshackled" Illustration 5 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Demacia Visions of Demacia 01.jpg|Sylas "Visions of Demacia" Illustration 1 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Demacia Visions of Demacia 02.jpg|Sylas "Visions of Demacia" Illustration 2 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Demacia Visions of Demacia 03.jpg|Sylas "Visions of Demacia" Illustration 3 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Demacia Visions of Demacia 04.jpg|Sylas "Visions of Demacia" Illustration 4 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Demacia Visions of Demacia 05.jpg|Sylas "Visions of Demacia" Illustration 5 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lux Comic 1 Cover 1.jpg|Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 1 Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 1 Cover 2.png|Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 1 Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 2 Cover 1.jpg|Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 2 Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 2 Cover 2.jpg|Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 2 Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 3 Cover 1.jpg|Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 3 Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 3 Cover 2.jpg|Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 3 Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 4 Cover 1.jpg|Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 4 Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 4 Cover 2.jpg|Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 4 Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 5 Cover 1.jpg|Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 5 Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 5 Cover 2.jpg|Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 5 Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Sylas The Recruit.jpg|Sylas "The Recruit" Illustration Sylas LunarWraith Concept 01.jpg|Lunar Wraith Sylas Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Sylas LunarWraith Concept 02.jpg|Lunar Wraith Sylas Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Sylas LunarWraith Concept 03.jpg|Lunar Wraith Sylas Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Sylas LunarWraith Concept 04.jpg|Lunar Wraith Sylas Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Sylas LunarWraith Concept 05.jpg|Lunar Wraith Sylas Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Sylas LunarWraith Concept 06.jpg|Lunar Wraith Sylas Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Sylas LunarWraith Model 01.png|Lunar Wraith Sylas Model Sylas Freljord Concept 01.jpg|Freljord Sylas Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Rheekyo Lee) Sylas Freljord Concept 02.jpg|Freljord Sylas Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Rheekyo Lee) Sylas Freljord Concept 03.jpg|Freljord Sylas Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Rheekyo Lee) Sylas Freljord Concept 04.jpg|Freljord Sylas Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Rheekyo Lee) Sylas Freljord Concept 05.jpg|Freljord Sylas Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Rheekyo Lee) Sylas Freljord Model 01.png|Freljord Sylas Model 1 (by Riot Artist Kylie Jayne Gage) Sylas Freljord Model 02.jpg|Freljord Sylas Model 2 (by Riot Artist Kylie Jayne Gage) Sylas Freljord Model 03.jpg|Freljord Sylas Model 3 (by Riot Artist Kylie Jayne Gage) Sylas Freljord Model 04.jpg|Freljord Sylas Model 4 (by Riot Artist Kylie Jayne Gage) Sylas Freljord Splash Concept 01.jpg|Freljord Sylas Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katya Cyan) Sylas Freljord Splash Concept 02.jpg|Freljord Sylas Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katya Cyan) Sylas Freljord Splash Concept 03.jpg|Freljord Sylas Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katya Cyan) Sylas The Shackles of Belief.jpg|Freljord Sylas "The Shackles of Belief" Illustration (by Riot Artist Jason Nguyen) Sylas Freljord Warriors Concept 01.jpg|Freljord Sylas "Warriors" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Sylas Freljord Warriors Concept 02.jpg|Freljord Sylas "Warriors" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Sylas Freljord Warriors Concept 03.jpg|Freljord Sylas "Warriors" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Sylas Freljord Warriors Model 01.jpg|Freljord Sylas "Warriors" Model 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists Blur Studio) Sylas Freljord Warriors Model 02.jpg|Freljord Sylas "Warriors" Model 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists Blur Studio) Sylas Freljord Warriors Model 03.jpg|Freljord Sylas "Warriors" Model 3 (by Riot Contracted Artists Blur Studio) |-|Summoner Icons= Embellished Demacia Crest profileicon.png|Embellished Demacia Crest Lunar Wraith Sylas profileicon.png|Lunar Wraith Sylas |-|Emotes= All According To Plan Emote.png|All According To Plan All According To Plan Chinese Emote.png|All According To Plan (Chinese) Are You Kidding? Emote.png|Are You Kidding? Are You Kidding? Chinese Emote.png|Are You Kidding? (Chinese) Unworthy Emote.png|Unworthy Unworthy Chinese Emote.png|Unworthy (Chinese) How Delicious Emote.png|How Delicious How Delicious Chinese Emote.png|How Delicious (Chinese) Category:Champion development